


Booneconscious

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjective: passed the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booneconscious

It’s four am, and everyone’s a little drunk- except Lily, who’s asleep.

“All I’m sayin’ is... is...” Arcade’s hands drop, and he squints at Six very hard.

“Vaginas?” the Courier supplies.

Arcade snaps his fingers, and snaps back to focus. “Exactly! Be-because... vaginas...!”

“Are awesome?” Veronica chips in, leaned against Lily like the giant stuffed animal she is.

“Yes!” His brows furrow together, reconsidering. “No! ...What were we talking about?”

“Vagi’as?” Cass slurs helpfully.

“No, no... Homosexuality! Homosexuality is like...” He presses his hands flat together, and then looks at them, making a revelation. “Homosexuality is like a vagina!”

“For you, it’s more like a penis.” Veronica insists.

“Yeah!” Arcade agrees enthusiastically. “I’m gay, because penis!”

“Same.” Veronica concurs, pulling Lily’s arm around to use as a pillow.

“Raul, thoughts?” the Courier chimes in. Everyone turns to the ghoul, facedown on the couch. “Raul? Hey, somebody kick him.” It takes a moment for Six to realize she’s closest. She shimmies across the rug and stretches a foot to tap him. A loud snore escapes.

“He’s Booneconscious.”

All eyes whirl to Cass, and the Lucky 38 instantly erupts in laughter so loud it wakes Raul- but not Boone, of course, head on Arcade’s shoulder and drooling on his labcoat. “Booneconscious?”

“I was tryin’ t’ say like-like Boone, ‘cause... ‘cause Boone’s...” She motions vaguely with an empty whiskey bottle she’s still got in a deathgrip to the sniper, having passed out before the drinking even began from lack of sleep. He doesn’t get how to make sleep deprivation his bitch. Amateur. “‘Cause Boone’s...”

“Booneconscious!” Six exclaims.

“Booneconscious!” the companions cheer.

It’s four am, and everyone’s really drunk- except Boone, who’s Booneconscious.


End file.
